


You've been Ethan-Hunted, Agent Dunn

by mittakus



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Benji Dunn is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: 有眼睛的人都知道Ethan和Benji之間的火花不是只有朋友，只有他們不太知道──噢，可能只有Benji不知道。





	1. Chapter 1

　　Benji覺得自己大概瘋了。

　　他多次在自己的眼睛餘光看到Ethan Hunt的身影。  
　　那個Ethan Hunt──比傳奇兩個字更過分的Ethan Hunt──老是在他身邊晃來晃去，Benji甚至以為自己盯著Ethan看的時間太久，足以讓那個身影烙印在他的視網膜上。  
　　但是不，那個Ethan確確實實經常出現在他身邊。

　　這非常令人分心，對一個長年單戀該同事的技術工程師來說毫無幫助！

　　正在出神想這些事情（並且同時手邊還喀喀喀地打著一些指令什麼的，工作嘛，你知道的）耳邊突然傳來：「嘿，Benji。」  
　　「噢，靠，噢，嗨，Ethan，嗨，你什麼時候在這裡的？噢你剛剛就來了嗎？抱歉我現在這個──呃，我好像不能提這個，總之我剛剛很專心，抱歉沒注意到你來了。」  
　　「Benji，不要緊張，我才剛到。」較年長的特務露出一個介於寵溺和好笑之間的笑臉。  
　　……等等，寵溺？Benjamin Dunn，你一定是盯著螢幕太久把腦子搞壞了。  
　　「噢，這樣。有任務？」Benji找回了一些冷靜──這很值得喝采，當你面對的是Ethan Hunt那張臉和那雙眼睛，你能做的真的有限，「被局長召喚？」  
　　「我只是想來看看你。」

　　//

　　Benji閉上眼睛轉了轉酸澀的眼球。距離正常的下班時間已經過了好幾個小時，但他們哪有什麼「正常」呢？  
　　他完成了所有工作，完美地，Benji小小聲地說了句「任務完成」，想起下午跑來開了個無傷大雅的小玩笑，之後肇事逃逸的無敵特務──想必他已經離開，回──呃，回家了吧？（Benji不確定Ethan有沒有家的概念）  
　　Benji自顧自地傻笑了起來，這是他想到Ethan時的正常生理反應。  
　　Benji雙手高舉往後伸了懶腰，感覺自己的背和脊椎發出不太痛快的聲響，肩膀和脖子周圍有種要抽筋的預感。  
　　然後「噗」地一聲，Benji一頭撞在一個有點硬的物體。  
　　「噢！」嚇了一跳的技術工程師慌張地轉過頭，差點扭到脖子。  
　　「嘿。」Ethan Hunt──以世界興亡為己任的無敵特務又一次出現了，並且又露出那個笑容──噢，見鬼，寵溺這個詞彙不要再出現了！  
　　Benji茫然地眨了眨眼，這個人怎麼會即使到了晚上，還是自帶光芒？  
　　Ethan笑得燦爛，問：「任務完成？」  
　　Benji尷尬地嘿嘿笑了一下，臉微微發熱，不確定是被聽到模仿對方而害羞還是因為對方的笑容太過耀眼，又或許是因為剛剛那一瞬間的肢體接觸。  
　　「今天局長的話還真多，讓你待到這種時間──」Benji看著已經暗成一片的辦公室，覺得這句話不太合情理，立刻又提了另一個可能讓Ethan這時間還在這裡的理由：「呃──我們被鎖在大樓裡了嗎？」然後他大腦馬上反駁自己：嘿，他可是Ethan Hunt，什麼鎖能攔住他？  
　　Ethan搖了搖頭，聳聳肩，答非所問：「餓了嗎？」  
　　經對方一說Benji立刻感覺到生理需求，只差肚子沒有應景地咕嚕叫，他不由自主地用一種楚楚可憐的表情（再次強調他並不是故意的）仰望著Ethan，說：「餓壞了。」  
　　Ethan很認真地盯著Benji看了幾秒鐘，張口像是要說什麼，但最終他只說了：「那我們去吃飯吧。」  
　　這個停頓並沒有讓Benji多想什麼。  
　　──顯然對惡棍反派跟核彈而言現在大概是個淡季，以至於他可以在一天之內見到Ethan兩次，還能邀他一起吃飯。  
　　Benji僅僅在內心感嘆了一下世界和平。

　　//

　　鑑於這個時間，大概走過整條街他們都找不到一間還開著的店，Benji除了望天花板興嘆工時過長之外，順口就邀請了Ethan到他家吃一頓，他還有些泡麵、紅茶、餅乾什麼的。  
　　──呃，或許不是個好主意？

　　但Ethan想都沒想就答應了。

　　噢，這可是Ethan Hunt，經歷過其他更多比泡麵更糟糕的事情了。Benji猜想。  
　　他們並肩走出了大樓（並且這沒有涵蓋任何需要撬鎖的成分），Benji一邊在腦中細數著他的冰箱裡還些什麼東西。  
　　他悲傷地發現，他的冰箱就像Ethan靠他靠得太近時的他的腦袋，空白而混亂。  
　　「我想可能我還有個昨天沒吃完的披薩，但這一點都不夠好，對嗎？在你工作了一整天卻只能吃這種東西。」  
　　年紀較長的特務想了一下，文不對題地回：「我下次可以煮給你吃。」  
　　Benji笑了出來，明顯認為對方的話是在開玩笑。  
　　「懷疑我的廚藝？」  
　　「噢不，Ethan，我從來不懷疑你。我是說，任務中的那些不能算，而且我最後總是會妥協的──呃，不是說你逼迫我，我的意思是，」Benji看起來有點害羞地笑了笑，「在遇到你本人之前，我甚至以為你不用吃飯，是IMF製造的無敵機器人之類的。」  
　　Ethan挑了挑眉，勾起唇角，笑成了Benji眼中的一個璀璨星星。  
　　那顆星星說：「或許我是呢？」  
　　Benji用上手臂和肩膀輕輕撞了Ethan一下：「可你從來沒有短路過，磁鐵也不會吸在你身上。」  
　　「我可能是政府用隱藏起來的神秘隕石金屬製造的。」

　　Benji笑開了臉，喜形於色地說：「你要是繼續跟我聊這個，我可能會愛上你。」

　　//

　　當然，實際上是，Benji早就愛慘Ethan了。

　　他就是嘴上說說讓自己好過一些，好像他沒有在悲慘而永無止盡的暗戀之中。  
　　何況他現在還能跟暗戀對象一起在一個沙發上吃泡麵配乾麵包看星際迷航記，他簡直就是人生贏家了。  
　　Benji難得在看星際迷航記的時候分神想著，不知道下次Ethan願不願意陪他打遊戲？他偷偷瞄了Ethan的側臉，然後被對方的眼神抓個正著。  
　　噢，別想著在Ethan Hunt身邊偷雞摸狗。

　　「嗯，呃，」Benji心虛地快速眨了幾下眼睛，又塞了塊麵包在Ethan手上，問：「要喝杯茶嗎？」  
　　「這種時候我才會想起你有英國口音。」Ethan笑著說，「我猜女孩們也會喜歡你的口音。」  
　　「我就當作你這個回答是『好的，謝謝』了。」Benji拿著吃空的泡麵碗一溜煙地跑到廚房，燒開水、丟茶包，並且忽略掉Ethan的最後一句話，問，「啤酒？」  
　　「茶配啤酒。」Ethan挑眉，「好的，謝謝。」  
　　Benji在Ethan喝啤酒的時候用盡全力不去看被沾濕的嘴唇，再次坐回他旁邊的位置，刻意比剛剛更靠近了一點點。

　　噢閉嘴，他今天可是忙了一整天，他需要給自己一點犒賞。

　　//

　　「你脖子的傷還好嗎？」Ethan扭頭問，電視發出的聲音完全變成背景音效。  
　　「噢，那個，」Benji抖了一下──他們阻止了核彈發射，所以抖這一下完全是在情理之中──他摸了摸脖子，那裡已經看不出什麼痕跡了，「瘀青了一陣子，不過我對打領帶沒有產生什麼陰影。」  
　　「那很好，你打領帶看起來很好。」Ethan這麼說，然後又說：「你打領結也很好看。」  
　　Benji的多話功能鍵似乎被熔化掉了，或短路──或許他才是什麼生化人──他覺得自己現在腦袋有點過熱，不知道該回應什麼。  
　　嘿，他以前也誇過你的西裝，在任務中，那也沒什麼特別的意思。  
　　Benji在腦中對自己喊話，他大口地喝了啤酒壯膽，有一些泡沫神奇地沾在他的金色的鬍鬚上，然後他扭頭過去看Ethan，想著自己可以說一些關於西裝毀壞率的玩笑，但迎接他的是放大的特務的臉。  
　　噢，他的眼睛看起來綠中帶咖啡，呃，他剛才有坐這麼近嗎？

　　「所以你也差不多該發現了，Agent Dunn。」

　　//

　　Ethan有時候覺得Benji對他盲目的崇拜和迷戀讓他困擾。

　　因為這讓他很難分辨那是「想和他走過一生一世一起吃早餐一起洗澡」還是「想仰望他一生一世因為這人真的他媽太厲害了」。  
　　他想的是前者；而長期以來，他一直認為Benji對他抱持的是後者。  
　　無所謂，結果是一樣的，他可以跟他在一起一生一世。

　　這幾年他們一起經歷了幾次出入死的任務，Benji對他可以說是出乎意料地不離不棄，而這對Ethan來說有多特別，Benji自己恐怕也不知道。  
　　這些「出生入死」、「不離不棄」可不是文學修飾，是扎扎實實按照字面意義發生過的。  
　　他習慣了Benji在耳機裡的碎念、擔憂或焦急地叫他名字的聲音、專心盯著螢幕的側臉、老是把東西咬在嘴裡的習慣（這個習慣甚至有點折磨人）……

　　他想要更多。

　　就Ethan這陣子的觀察：Benji沒有對象。  
　　Benji的日常生活可以說是簡單到不行，辦公室和他的公寓兩點一線，有時會去超市或者是外賣店，Benji似乎對夏威夷披薩和宮保雞丁情有獨鍾。  
　　──對，他跟蹤了Benji一段時間，無法反駁這個事實。

　　總之最重要的是，Benji沒有對象。

　　Ethan是一個很有耐心的人。  
　　這從他成功的職業生涯就可見一斑，耐心、果決，以及深厚的實力。  
　　對Benji也是這樣。他願意像是最單調的臥底那樣跟在他身邊觀察他的一切，生活習慣、喜好，還有下手的時機。  
　　這其實不困難。Benji永遠不會對他說不，Benji毫不猶豫地願意與他分享他的生活。  
　　對，他不認為Benji會拒絕他，就算他沒有辦法證實Benji是不是喜歡男人，他甚至可以九成九確定Benji也喜歡他，但是遲鈍地沒有發現他們是兩情相悅。  
　　Benji或許根本沒有想過這些。

　　Ethan偶爾會想到，不知道Benji在面對別的特務搭配任務時，是不是也會這麼……「樂於分享」，思至此，Ethan感覺到幼稚的醋意和佔有慾。  
　　所以他曾經旁敲側擊地問過Benji，得到Benji一個面露挫折的表情：「噢，其他人多半不太喜歡我太多話，而且多半他們也的確不太能夠這樣，呃，『被分心』。」轉向Ethan時，他露出一個有點害羞的可愛笑容，理所當然地說：「因為他們都不是Ethan Hunt。」  
　　Ethan發現自己也笑得傻裡傻氣的。  
　　他想要獨佔這個，他必須讓Benji知道他的心意。  
　　Ethan Hunt從來不是一個膽小鬼。

　　//

　　Benji在Ethan湊近要吻他時倒抽了好幾口氣，眼睛瞠大，但沒有逃開。  
　　他從來不會從Ethan身邊逃開的，他可能會膽小地不敢追求他（嘿，Ethan真的跑得很快！），但他永遠會在他身旁，再險惡都義無反顧。就算因此受傷、甚至看著Ethan和別人在一起都沒有關係。

　　噢天，聽起來太像跟蹤狂或什麼瘋狂粉絲了。

　　然後Ethan的嘴唇碰到他的。  
　　他腦中開始狂亂地跑過一堆彩色的光和亂七八糟的文字，諸如「噢天這個人該不會是戴著面具的殺手我接下來就要被毒死了」、「我的鬍子是不是會扎臉天早知道就把鬍子刮掉還好一點」、「這個泡麵的味道真的不錯明天可以多訂幾箱」、「噢老天爺呀那是舌頭嗎？」什麼的，類似瀕死時的人生跑馬燈。

　　不知道過了多久──可能只有幾秒鐘，或是幾分鐘，要知道那是可以閉氣六分半鐘的Ethan Hunt，你很難估量他的接吻時間──Ethan往後退開了一些，距離還是近得讓Benji難以對焦。  
　　Benji覺得他的耳膜一直鼓噪著心跳的速度，那不比被綁著炸彈的時候慢多少。他呆呆地張著嘴盯著Ethan的臉──確切來說是嘴唇的位置──過了許久才想起來可以他可以眨眨眼確定一下眼前的狀況，然後抿了抿嘴像是在回味上面的餘溫，過載的腦袋遲緩地想起，這個舉動有點令人害臊。  
　　「呃，」Benji看著Ethan的笑臉，飛快地想到或許他吃泡麵的時候中毒了？所以他問（並且盡可能讓自己的聲音不要發抖）：「我們的泡麵有什麼問題嗎？」  
　　Ethan愣了一下，好氣又好笑地嘆了口氣，回答：「你沒有中毒，也沒有被植入什麼晶片，現在我可以再來一次嗎？」  
　　比起思考其他縹緲的問題──比如最基本的「現在發生什麼事了我被Ethan親了嗎為什麼而且我居然還活著」──Benji選擇迅速回答了：「好的，謝謝。」

　　//

　　跟Benji大部分看著Ethan出任務時感受到的一樣，這個場景太超現實了。

　　他的意思是，Benji不是沒有看過Ethan的裸體，他們一起出任務，而且他總是需要在監視器的螢幕上看到Ethan的──有衣服或是沒衣服的都有──這些畫面在「私底下」大部分的時候都很「實用」。  
　　但這不應該這麼「栩栩如生」地出現在他的面前，有實體畫面，可以碰到的這種。  
　　Benji想，他可能要爆炸了也說不定，不用什麼炸彈。  
　　「E、Ethan……」Benji用力地呼吸，像是溺水的魚一樣不斷張開嘴巴，卻不知道該怎麼辦，他被Ethan壓在自己的沙發上──就像他無數春夢的其中一個。  
　　Ethan又吻了他，然後脫掉Benji的和自己的上衣，很有效率地點燃他全身上下的慾望，並且在他身上留下太過醒目的吻痕，像是在標記他的所有權。

　　這可能不是夢。

　　Benji把他的嘴唇放到對方的肩膀，吸了幾口，也在對方身上留下印記的目標似乎成效不彰，但這讓Ethan劇烈地震動了一下──或者那是因為Benji用他的大腿前側蹭對方的胯間，他不確定，雖然Benji的目的是在於提醒對方褲子還沒有脫。  
　　「Benji……」  
　　接下來一切發生得行雲流水，如Benji所願，他們終於完全袒裎相見，他盯著對方勃起的部位，目不轉睛，甚至還不由自主地吞了口口水、舔了舔嘴唇，引來Ethan一聲低沉的笑，問：「喜歡嗎？」  
　　Benji為了自己流露出來的飢渴感到不必要的羞恥，不過還是很誠實地點了頭，囁囁嚅嚅哼了一句：「我猜我沒有任何不喜歡的理由。」

　　//

　　Ethan的耐心同樣也體現在他可以不厭其煩地探索Benji的身體，這讓Benji受寵若驚到近乎慌張的程度。  
　　在年紀較長的特務把舌頭探進他的後穴，高挺的鼻梁頂在他的陰囊下方時，Benji的臉和身體徹底像是蝦被煮熟一樣紅透了，他往下看，視覺效果倍增地令人震撼和興奮，他覺得自己可以就這樣射精。

　　噢，他鐵定可以。

　　在Benji真的高潮以前，Ethan掌握了最令人失望的時機，爬回他的頸側，留下手指繼續開拓他的身體。  
　　「記得那時候你決定留在維也納，和我一起找到Lane，」Benji抖了一下，沒料到會在這麼浪漫的時刻（或者說劍拔弩張的時刻，生理上的）聽到這麼煞風景的名字，另一個男人體貼地注意到了Benji的反應，把自己的胸膛溫柔地覆上對方的，說：「他再也沒有機會傷害你了，Benji。」  
　　「哼嗯。」Benji想說點什麼，因為對方這時候用了別的部位取代手指的位置，讓他只能抓著對方的手腕，哼哼出一些介於舒服和隱忍的聲音。  
　　Ethan停頓了一下，接著之前未盡的話尾「你不知道你那時候的表情有多、」因為前戲的關係，Ethan沒有遇到太多阻礙，於是他猛力地壓進Benji的體內，「誘人。」  
　　噢，那很久以前的事情了。Benji腦中有一些像是亂碼的東西跑來跑去，他朦朦朧朧地想著：噢他喜歡我這麼久了嗎？聽起來就像童話故事。  
　　Benji覺得自己滿腦子粉紅色泡泡，所以他附和一樣地指控：「你知道你在耳機裡低喃的聲音多令人分心嗎？」他這麼說，對方很巧地在這時候大幅度動起腰來，讓Benji的聲音聽起來近乎氣急敗壞。  
　　Ethan在Benji耳邊輕輕笑了出來，就像他在耳機裡做的那樣，用那種該死的性感撩人的聲音說：「和我說話，Benji，叫我的名字，像你平常那樣。」

　　//

　　他和Ethan兩條平行線，硬要說的話，或許是靠得比較近一點的平行線，不是嗎？

　　Julia、然後是Ilsa，Benji從來不覺得有什麼機會的。  
　　但Ethan擁有太多自己沒有的特質，所以不用花太多力氣Benji就可以發現自己被他深深吸引。又或許人在生死交關的時候，都容易引發戀愛的感覺──錯覺──而他們老是在生死交關，這可能是個原因。

　　Benji叫著Ethan的名字高潮時，覺得自己大概是死了一遍。他腦中想到某種細胞核和大腦設下的戀愛錯覺陷阱等等雜亂的詞彙，悲觀地假設自己如何被自己的大腦唬弄。  
　　迅速地，Benji開始想著戀愛的問題，想著他有多想之後每天晚上都可以這樣過──或者是，每週的幾個晚上可以這樣過──在任務過後毫無顧忌地親吻他什麼的……  
　　他害怕這是一個什麼玩笑，或是一個見鬼的任務，或者是Ethan一時意亂情迷──但是不，那可是Ethan Hunt。  
　　Benji想，Ethan可不是那種會被自己的腦擺一道的人，Ethan是那個永遠知道自己要什麼，不會背棄原則、不會犧牲朋友，他出色的能力讓他可以精準判斷周遭環境，降低傷害。  
　　然後他們做愛了。  
　　故得證：Ethan喜歡Benji，他要和他約會。  
　　Benji太過操勞的腦袋在呈現黑畫面之前，想到的最後一句話就是這個了。

　　他們做愛了，往後還會繼續。

　　////

　　「任務完成！」  
　　當Ethan剪斷紅色那條電纜線大聲宣布這句話之後，Benji在不遠的地方同樣也是顫抖著手拿著平板，脫力地靠到背後的牆上，癱坐在地上。  
　　見鬼這世界哪裡來這麼多走丟的核彈？它們都不知道不可以隨便跟壞人走嗎？  
　　Benji抬頭，看到Ethan往他的方向走，站在他面前──只有微微喘著氣、髮型亂得有點好笑，但可不像他剛剛跑過半個布拉格──然後他蹲在Benji面前，用大拇指滑過他的顴骨，傾身吻了他。  
　　「你知道，我從很久以前的任務結束時，都很想要做這件事情。」Ethan退後了一點，表情看起來有點害羞，「像是獎勵一樣，你知道。」  
　　在Benji張嘴，但還來不及回覆前，他們就被耳機裡的聲音打斷了。  
　　「去開房間！」  
　　「嗯哼，我會確保炸彈下次炸在你們開的那一間。」  
　　「後天以前要把任務報告上繳，原地解散。」  
　　Ethan愣了幾秒，笑了出來，說：「大夥辛苦了。」辭窮地沒想到下一句話，因為這時Benji把手掛到Ethan的的肩膀上，用鬍鬚去蹭對方的臉，兩個人相視嘿嘿笑了，於是Ethan還是忘記要說什麼話，就這樣順勢抱著Benji。  
　　「去、開、房、間！」耳機傳來Ilsa字字鏗鏘。

　　「或許這是個滿好的主意？」

　　「同意。」

 

　　// //  
哈囉尼豪我是蘇墨，FALLOUT莫名下坑我也是很困惑的但是沒關係下坑不分早晚只求大家吃我這口安麗。  
……下這坑我也很震撼你造嗎！！！  
（Plurk@Asakusama）


	2. 番外：Guilty As Charged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan和Benji在一起之後的小番外。

　　之後，他們就在一起了。

　　Benji沒有想過Ethan在熱戀的狀態同居會是怎樣的。  
　　也就是，現在。  
　　Ethan自我鍛鍊到一半，光著腳蹭到坐在沙發上打電動的Benji的胸口吸他。  
　　呃，有點歧異，他是說，吸他的脖子，就是那種，像吸血鬼那樣的吸法，扣掉牙齒的部分。  
　　「Ethan？」Benji往自己鎖骨的方向看──電動和Ethan，再怎麼有選擇障礙的人都知道要選Ethan──Ethan正好露出那種像是小奶狗一樣的表情往上看著他。  
　　Benji覺得自己遭受到扣百分之八十血量的爆擊（就像螢幕裡面他的角色一樣），然後Ethan 拉著他站起來。  
　　後來他們一起做很了多個伏地挺身。

　　Benji當然也是幻想過伏地挺身或仰臥起坐時可以，你知道，跟Ethan玩個情趣小遊戲的，你知道，增加一點鍛鍊的動力，就是──你知道的。  
　　不過Ethan不知道。  
　　當Benji被邊親邊帶到健身軟墊上的時候還抱有一絲絲小小期待，直到他完成了一些原地關於跳躍的訓練、背部的訓練，到了第四組伏地挺身，他這個小小的希望早就像泡沫一樣無影無蹤了。  
　　他絕望地想著還好他們家沒有靶場，他的手現在抖到連杯子都拿不好，Ethan在旁邊鼓勵他，他已經做完他的訓練，還拿了運動飲料給他。  
　　所以他終究是完成了一些訓練內容，感覺到自己的胸部、腹部和臀部或者是一些其他什麼掌管思考的部位都在對他抗議。  
　　他累癱在地上，眨著眼睛思考自己怎麼會從沙發上站起來，或者是思考人生。  
　　Benji扭了一下頭，看到Ethan坐在一旁的地上，脫掉了上衣（因為很熱），Benji的嘴角無意識地跟著對方上揚，噢，他的人生其實滿棒的。

　　Benji還是得到了Ethan的吻，很多個。而且Ethan 是一邊笑一邊吻他的，這很浪漫。  
　　「還要打電動嗎？」Ethan問。  
　　「……我想我需要沖個澡，如果可以躺著沖會更好。」Benji誠實回答，「然後再來考慮電動的問題。」  
　　Ethan挑起眉毛，「嗯哼」了一聲，又問：「我抱你去沖澡？」  
　　「呃，不，呃，我想我──噢！剛剛那不是一個問句嗎？」被攔腰抱起的Benji慌張地環住對方的後頸，順便感嘆了一下他們體能的差距，對方明明還比他矮上好一些的（如果氣場不計入身高的話）。  
　　「那是一個問句，但我已經聽到答案了。」Ethan不可理喻地說。

　　運動完幾乎沒什麼力氣的Benji就這樣被操了個遍。  
　　不要誤會他的語意，實際上這是很夢幻的那種性愛經驗，在浴室裡，被男朋友壓在牆上用力往上頂──這不就像那些存在他電腦深處的小黃片的劇情一樣嗎──Benji只能無力地任由對方翻來覆去，完全無法阻止擅自從口中發出的那些有點讓人害羞的嗯嗯啊啊。  
　　並且那是Ethan Hunt，即使是在浴室這種「實際上做愛超危險」的場地，Benji也幾乎完全不擔心跌倒的問題──也可能是他累得無法思考這些──他就這樣把自己全部都交給Ethan處置了。  
　　不知道是姿勢的關係還是心理作用，Benji感覺今天插得異常深入，他腦中一片白光，Ethan的臉、Ethan的喘息聲、Ethan在他體內的觸覺──讓他爽得要翻白眼。  
　　但於此同時，他依舊覺得自己好像可以瞬間睡著。  
　　雖然筋疲力盡不過身體還是誠實地很有反應，Benji在高潮時恍惚地讚嘆著人類的無限潛能。

　　這有點像那什麼……被撿屍？

 

-


End file.
